The disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool as described herein.
A hand-held power tool, in particular a hammer drill, having a work spindle, a hand-held power tool housing and an intermediate shaft that is arranged parallelwise in relation to the work spindle and mounted in an axially displaceable manner for a change of operating mode, and having a toothed sleeve provided to transmit a torque to the intermediate shaft, has already been proposed in DE 38 19 125 A1.